TOCADO
by ligia73
Summary: Spike sigue incordiando a Angel. Cuando una psicotica que resulta ser una cazadora escapa del psiquiatrio y siembra el terror en la ciudad, deberan de dejar de lado sus diferencias y resolver el asunto juntos. ¿O tal vez deberan de recibir ayuda del exterior?
1. Chapter 1

Basicamente todo lo que suelo escribir es spuffy, si he escrito algo bangel, ha sido para un concurso, y a pesar de haberlo intentado sin ser para un concurso, ha acabado siendo una historia entre el rubio vampiro y la cazadora.

Esta historia a pesar de ser enteramente spuffy se desarrolla mas en la serie Angel que en la propia de Buffy.

La escribi para un concurso cuyo tema era : "Que hubiera pasado si…" y en ella es Buffy quien va a buscar a Danna a Los Angeles y de ahí salio….

**TOCADO****Capítulo 1**

Cuando Harmony les comunico lo de la muchacha poseída, ninguno de los dos vampiros podía imaginar lo que iba a cambiar su mundo con ello.

Como de costumbre Spike más pasional que Ángel salió a buscarla sin pensar en nada, sin embargo Ángel estudió el lugar donde todo había empezado, y la enfermera le proporciono una ayuda extra en forma de cinta de video, Ángel pudo averiguar que se trataba de una cazadora, nada pudo evitar que Spike se enterara por las bravas.

Cuando Ángel le dijo que Giles iba a mandar a su mejor hombre su mente ni siquiera penso en que esa posibilidad, así que cuando de repente abrió las puertas del despacho de Ángel y se encontró con Andrew su primer impulso fue darse la vuelta y salir corriendo, pero este se le abrazo como si fuera lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Escucho impasible la explicación al resto del grupo del por que ahora una muchacha tenia el poder de la cazadora si Buffy y Faith continuaban vivas. Sin poder aguantar más la mirada insoldable de Andrew salió del despacho dispuesto ahora ya mejor preparado para enfrentarse a esa muchacha.

El vampiro que antes era se hubiera reído y habría empezado a la caza de la cazadora, y la hubiera intentando que se uniera a su club. Pero el alma que ahora tenia hacia que no pudiera evitar desear encontrarse con quien le hizo eso a una niña pequeña y torturarle hasta el final, vengarse de todo lo que le habían hecho a esa niña.

No había alcanzado la puerta del ascensor cuando la voz de Fred lo detuvo.

Spike, ¿Dónde vas?. Quédate a la reunión.

No ya se me todo lo que pueda decir ese tío.

Spike es importante que entres eres parte del equipo-Fred se le acerco y le miro con esos ojos que a veces a Spike le recordaban a los de un cervatillo- Por favor...

Dejándose guiar por la dulce científico volvió al despacho.

¿Qué es lo que sabéis?-preguntaba a Andrew- Es tan solo para avisar a mi equipo

¿Equipo?-le increpo Ángel- ¿has enviado a jovencitas a buscar a esa loca?

Son cazadoras, igual que ella. Y no esta entrenada. Tengo a mi mejor hombre en esto.

Con esto de mejor hombre espero que no te refieras a Xander.-dijo Spike apoyándose en la pared- Solo le queda un ojo para que la loca de los puertos se lo saque.

Si ya tenéis a alguien en su busca. ¿Para que nos necesitas?-dijo Wes- Si sois un súper ejercito.

No os necesitamos, simplemente es –haciendo una floritura con la mano- un asunto de cortesía. Estamos en vuestro terreno.

Y no sabes nada- le corto Spike- por mucho que sepáis que es una cazadora. Necesitáis saber su historia.

Andrew comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro provocando que Spike sonriera por lo bajo, sabiendo que se estaba poniendo muy nervioso, en ese momento, el móvil de Ángel comenzó a sonar.

Cuando este hubo colgado, se les quedo mirando.

Han atacado un supermercado, no ha habido muertos pero si heridos. La descripción del atacante corresponde a Danna. En ese momento Harmony entro contoneándose en el despacho y le dirigió una mirada a Spike que este ignoro, cuando le había entregado la carpeta a Ángel se giro hacia Andrew y le dijo.

- Ummm muchachito si que has cambiado desde el insti.

¿Sabes quien soy?

Si el hermano de Tucker- y salió del despacho.

Ángel cerro la carpeta y le dirigió una mirada a Spike, una mirada que este entendía muy bien pasándole la carpeta a Wes, una vez la hubo abierto la cerro de golpe, se la paso a Gunn pero al ver las intenciones de Fred, se la lanzo a Spike que ni tan siquiera la abrió tan solo se la paso con una siniestra sonrísa a Andrew.

Este la abrió y la cerro de golpe poniéndose tan blanco que hacia que los dos vampiros parecieran que estaban morenos. Tragando saliva, se levanto y le devolvió la carpeta a Ángel.

Bueno no estamos buscando a quien le hizo eso a Danna o a su familia. Sino a ella. Necesitamos mas información.

Danna estuvo secuestrada durante mucho tiempo en un especie de almacén.-dijo Ángel- El supermercado esta cerca del puerto.

Spike se levanto y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida. Ya tenia la mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando la estridente voz de Andrew le paro.

Estamos preparados Spike. Tengo a mi mejor gente en esto.

Tu mejor gente-volviendo se hacia él- jóvenes e inexpertas cazadoras. Jóvenes "padawanes" como tu dirias, estas jóvenes no van a levantarse después de la batalla. Esa chica esta loca y va a matar, Si tus chicas van con intenciones de cogerla viva acabaran muertas.

No puedes matarla, Spike.- dijo Ángel- es una cazadora, no tiene la culpa de lo que le ha pasado.

No, voy a matarla. Pero creo que tengo mas posibilidades que esas jóvenes cazadoras.

Pero Spike...

No

Spike salió del despacho sin escuchar las peroratas de Andrew, sin escuchar a Ángel diciendo que deberían de esperar algo más, averiguar más sobre Danna, que era peligroso que fuera solo, que Danna ya le había pegado una paliza.

Pero Spike necesitaba salir de la oficina, no podía continuar en un sitio donde había una persona que había estado cerca de Buffy desde la última vez que la había vísto, que podía surgir el tema de cómo estaba, y de que por que él estaba allí en lugar de junto a ella, le daba miedo admitir que estaba terriblemente asustado, de que Buffy lo hubiera olvidado, de que a Buffy no le importara que el siguiera vivo, que hubiera seguido con su vida sin ni siquiera recordarle. Necesitaba que la adrenalina llenara su cuerpo para olvidar.

Sus pasos le habían llevado casi sin percibirlo al puerto, los interminables pasillos de contenedores los llenaban todo, se preguntaba recordando en su cabeza las fotos del expediente de Danna como alguien podía hacer algo así, al menos alguien con alma, como alguien humano podía hacerle eso a una niña pequeña. Ángel le había enseñado los dibujos de la chica que el no había visto cuando habían ido al sanatorio, esa chica había dibujado con inquietante precision demonios, vampiros y otros monstruos, debio haber sido terrible para ella unir a sus espantosos recuerdos todos aquellos de las otras cazadoras.

De repente algo suave y tenue le llega, es el aroma de una cazadora, no esta muy lejos a un par de kilómetros, tal vez en ese almacen que se ve al fondo. Aprieta el paso para llegar a el, y de repente un sonido lo alerta, tan solo siente a una de ellas, espera no hacerle mucho daño antes de convéncerla que ambos estan en el mismo bando. No queria que Buffy se enterara de que estaba vivo y mucho menos si alguien le decía que había matado a una de sus cazadoras. La presentia cada vez más fuerza y maldijo en silencio por que presentia que el poder de esa cazadora es muy fuerte tal vez una de la cazadoras que lucharon en la batalla de la Boca del Infierno. Esperaba que con lo de mi mejor gente, Andrew no se estuviera refiriendo a Faith por que entonces si estaba jodido. El sonido de unos botas resonaban en el asfalto, Spike se detuvo esperando a la cazadora que iba aparecer en breve en ese pasillo de hierro, sabiendo que no era Danna. Rezando en silencio que no fuera ninguna de las cazadoras de Sunnydale, para que no fuera Faith o...

¡Buffy!.

Buffy se quedo parada, mirando a lo que tenia delante, no era momento de ello, no era momento de que ahora le pasara eso. Cerro los ojos y suspiro hondo varias veces.

No es momento de tener alucinaciones, no es momento de soñar despierta, Buffy. Esa chica te necesita, sin alguien que no somos nosotras la encuentra alguien resultara herido. Vamos abre los ojos. Cuando los abras, no estara. Volveras a estar sola de nuevo.

"Que demonios le pasa. Por que no dice nada. Por que se queda ahí parada. Como si nada. Como si yo no estuviera. Dios esta tan guapa."-piensa Spike.

Buffy abre los ojos suspirando y su mano se aprieta más a la estaca, lo que ella pensaba que era una alucinación como las que venia teniendo desde que lo perdio, no ha desaparecido como siempre, sigue ahí impertérrita, lo que hace que de un paso atrás, asustada, ha vuelto, pero ahora no va poder con ella, va a enfrentarlo. Aprieta tan fuerte la estaca que comienza a herirle la mano.

Esta asustada, le tiene miedo, Spike da un paso hacia Buffy pero se detiene la ver que ella hace lo mismo pero hacia atrás, esta apretando tan fuerte la estaca que ha conseguido hacerse sangre, puede olerla. Va toda vestida de negro de cabeza a los pies, y la única nota de alegria son las dos coletas con las que va peinada, pero Spike no parece darse cuenta de eso tan solo esta pendiente de la cara de puro terror de Buffy

Buffy cierra los ojos tan solo un segundo y los vuelve abrir suspirando mueve los dedos sobre la estaca haciendo que pequeñas gotas de sangre caigan al suelo, y sin parpadear sin dejar de mirar al frente camina casi con paso marcial hasta Spike. Este la mira como aturdido, viendo como avanza hacía él, esta como shock viendo como Buffy parece como que no lo ve.

Buffy mira aturdida como la estaca va de su mano al suelo cuando ha chocado con Spike, el sonido de la madera al chocar contra el suelo hace que sus ojos vuelen hacia la cara de la persona que la esta mirando, sus ojos verdes asustados, sorpendidos, dolidos, se clavan en los azules.

Spike...

Spike no puede responder tan solo le da tiempo de sujetar a Buffy que cae sin sentido entre sus brazos.


	2. Capitulo 2

_Con todo mi cariño para NeiNei, me encanta que sigas habiendo gente que suspire por una historia spuffy, yo por mi parte ire poniendo poquito a poco lo que he escrito,_

_Dices que eres de Valencia ¡yo también! ¿Cerca de la capi? Yo a un tiro de autobús de los amarillos. Tambien me pierdo de vez en cuando en un pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios, sin nada de nada de nada…_

_Espero que te guste._

**Capítulo 2**

Andrew miraba nervioso como el grupo de Ángel, trazaba sus planes mientras miraban un mapa. No paraba de juguetear con su movil, deseando que no sonara, deseando que no hubiera sucedido lo que el temia.

Ángel se giro hacia el aprendiz de vigilante, que parecía ausente.

Andrew, ¿qué te pasa?- dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba- No tienes que preocuparte por Spike no le hara nada a tus cazadoras. Sabes perfectamente que sabe controlarse.

Lo que realmente me preocupa es que sea la cazadora quien no sepa controlarse.

Spike sabra capear el temporal, podrá controlar a las cazadoras sin causarles ningun perjuicio.-volviendo a la mesa.- No me extrañaria que nos lo encontramos de copas con tus cazadoras.

No con la que se va a encontrar

Ángel se paro a mitad de camino y se volvió.

¿No me estaras diciendo que Faith esta en todo esto verdad?.

No, Faith esta en Londres.

¿Entonces?-entrecerrando los ojos- ¡Oh Dios!-Ángel se llevo las manos a la cabeza, tirando contra la pared una figura que había en una mesilla cerca de Andrew, lo que hizo que todos le miraran- Por que demonios no sabes hablar claro Andrew. Esto no es una película de James Bond. ¿Por qué demonios no nos has dicho que Buffy era "tu mejor hombre"?.

¿Buffy?-dijo Fred- ¿la Cazadora? ¿la de Spike?.

No es suya.-dijo con rabia Ángel.

No me preocupa lo que Buffy pueda hacerle a Spike, por que si no se muere del susto al verlo, lo minimo que hará será comérselo a besos, me preocupa lo que le pueda pasar a ella al verlo. No me preocupa Spike, si no Buffy.

Eso podias haberlo pensado antes, no-dijo Fred mientras cogia el móvil- Vamos...vamos... Nada, no contesta. Tiene el movil desconectado.

Vamos al puerto.-cuando vio que Andrew se levantaba para seguirlos lo paro en seco. – Tú te quedas aquí, seras como si dijeramos, el hombre del cuartel general. Si Spike vuelve lo retienes con lo que sea y si la que vuelve es Buffy, llévatela lo mas lejos posible.

Pero ella y Spike se quieren.

Eso es imposible. Buffy no puede estar enamorada de Spike y el...el...

El cambio por ella.- Andrew cogió a Angel del brazo- Tu los has visto juntos, nos has visto como se miran cuando creen que nadie los ve, como hicieran lo que hicieran siempre acaban patrullando juntos. Su destino es estar juntos.

¡No1!

Es algo que no podras evitar, si Buffy viene y no ha encontrado a Spike le dire que esta vivo. Tu no has visto como ha sido su vida desde ese día.

No le diras nada.- Ángel le hizo una seña a Gunn, que se acerco a Andrew por detrás y le pego un golpe en la nuca- Lo siento pero Spike no se acercara a Buffy.

Spike se dirigio hacia a un almacen cercano, no queria que la cazadora loca esa les encontrara con Buffy sin sentido, no iba a ponerla en peligro por nada.

Con ella entre los brazos entro en el oscuro almacen, gracias a su vision vampirica pudo localizar, unas cajas, coloco con cuidado a Buffy en ellos, rapidamente se quito el abrigo y moviéndola con cuidado la envolvió en el, y se sentó enfrente observandola.

Cuando Buffy había girado la esquina todo su mundo se paro, había perdido la esperaza de volver a verla, se había quitado esa esperanza así mismo, pero cuando la vio allí, el terror lo invadio cuando vio que ella echaba hacia atrás cuando el intento avanzar hacia ella, Buffy jamás le había tenido miedo ni siquiera cuando intentaba matarla, que se lo tuviera ahora que hacia tanto tiempo que no se habían visto lo había matado un poco más, pero cuando vio que Buffy avanzaba hacia él estaca en mano, no supo que pensar, pero cuando Buffy siguió avanzando hasta chocar con él, cuando vio la cara de Buffy al ver que era un cuerpo solido, supo que ella pensaba que era un espejismo o algo peor por la cara de miedo de Buffy...El Primero.

Pero lo que mas miedo le daba era todo lo que había leido en sus ojos, sorpresa, dolor, preguntas, miedo... al ver como había caido entre sus brazos supo que seis meses atrás había cometido un error, nada mas aparecer en Los Ángeles tenia que haber echo lo imposible por localizarla, no se tenia que haber dejado dominar por el miedo cuando volvió a ser corpóreo y debio haber volado a Roma, a Londres o a donde le hubieran dicho que estaba Buffy. Ahora tenia miedo de que despertara, miedo de volver a leer en sus ojos que le había decepcionado.

Oyo un ruido en el exterior, y salio a ver que no fuera esa maldita loca, ahora solo tenia una prioridad y esa prioridad era Buffy, poco le importaba ahora esa Danna, que se ocupara Ángel, que se colgara otra medalla, le daba igual, tan solo queria, que Buffy despertara, y que con una sonrisa hiciera que esos seis meses de separación desaparecieron, como si desde que la ultima vez que se vieron hubieran sido como un parpadeo.

Buffy se removio, envuelta en la calidez del cuero, sonrio al sentir el aroma que la envolvia, el añorado aroma a tabaco, whisky y cuero...el aroma de Spike.

¿Spike?- Buffy se levanto de golpe, haciendo que el abrigo se deslizara de sus hombros y se sentó en el cajón. – Otra vez soñando Buffy. Spike esta muerto, debes de dejar de soñar con que algun día volvera.

Cuando se apoyo en el cajón para bajarse sus manos tocaron en abrigo, se bajo y lo tomo entre sus manos. Se lo puso y metio las manos en los bolsillos y cuando la saco en una de sus manos había un paquete de Malboro, al sacar la otra mano y abrirla se encontro con un zippo de plata, el favorito de Spike, era todo demasiado exacto para ser una alucinación. Sintiendo como las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, echo a andar pero se paro a los pocos minutos contra la puerta iluminado por la luz de la luna se recortaba la figura tanto tiempo añorada.

Spike...-susurro Buffy

Buffy...-dijo Spike girandose.

Ambos comenzaron a recortar la distancia que los separaba, lentamente como si quisieran saborear que se estaban acercando a un destino del que no podían ni querian escapar.

Tan solo les separaban unos centímetros cuando algo se lanzo a por Spike que hizo que saliera despedido lejos de Buffy.

¡Spike!-grito Buffy poniéndose en guardia hacia el bulto qu estaba alejado de ella.- ¿Estas bien?

Sí-poniendose de pie completamente transformado.- Alejate de aquí. Esta loca

Vuelve a cambiar el rostro solo conseguiras asustarla- Buffy se volvio hacia Danna y comenzó a hablarle lentamente- Danna soy Buffy, soy una cazadora como tu. Podemos ayudarte, no te preocupes. –viendo que Danna no desviaba su atención de Spike- Esta bien, no va a hacerte daño, no mata humanos, los salva, no te preocupes, vamos mirame, mirame Danna, por favor. –rogando para que de alguna manera pudieran ver algo mejor y no solo por la luz que entraba del exterior- Nadie va a hacerte daño, ya no, nunca más. Mírame por favor-sollozo viendo estaba armada con una estaca y avanzaba lentamente hacia Spike- Danna no es un vampiro que debas matar. ¡Mirame!- las luces de repente se encendieron- ¡Gracias a Dios!.

Al encenderse las luces Danna dio un respingo momento que ambos aprovecharon para lanzarse a por ella. Buffy lo primero que hizo fue hacer que Danna lanzara la estaca y Spike intento sujetarla, pero Danna era muy fuerte, ya fuera por los medicamentos o por la locura pero logro deshacerse de ellos, ambos cayeron en un revoltijo, pero se recuperaron en pocos segundo y ambos se pusieron en guardia. Danna avanzaba hacia ellos, ahora que la luz la iluminaba Buffy se encogio al ver la cara de la muchacha. Su cara estaba pintada como si fuera un indio, Spike a su lado que parecía haber leido su pensamiento le susurro.

Si, pet, Es sangre

¿Qué demonios le habran echo a esa chica?

No quieras saberlo, luv.

Vampiro malo, muerto, malo, muerto-de repente un dolor pareció atravesar a la cazadora que se tiro al suelo, en su mente veía a ese vampiro que se lanzaba a por ella, ella estaba semidesnuda y el vampiro se lanzaba a por ella intententaba...intentaba- Voy a matarte.

Casi no les dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando vieron que Danna se lanzaba con las manos desnudas a por Spike, lo tiro al suelo y se puso a horcajadas sobre el, aprentandole las garganta con las manos, a pesar de que era imposible que lo dejara sin respiración la presión sobre su garganta dolia, ¡ostia que si dolia!. Buffy se tiro encima de ellos e intentaba sin éxito que Danna lo soltara, no podía consguirlo y no podía entender lo que la cazadora murmuraba, Buffy no queria dejarla sola con Spike, pero sabia que sin ayuda no podría hacer que lo soltara, mientras intentaba que lo soltara vio una barra de hierro, soltando durante un poco las manos de Danna, cogió una barra de hierro y le golpeo en los brazos, cuando lo hubo soltado, la golpeo en el pecho para quitársela de encima. Spike se arrastro hacia atrás, y se puso de pie. La cazadora se puso de pie y mirando a la pareja comenzó a chillar.

Intento violarme-

Buffy no

Te dije que no y lo intentaste.

¿Pero...-dijo Buffy

Decias que me amabas y cuando te deje...

Estas loca...

Las cazadoras...

¿Qué?

No es ella la que habla...no son sus recuerdos.

Son los tuyos.

Buffy miro a Spike y le apreto la mano.

Esa no soy yo. Yo ya lo olvide. Ya te perdone

Estaban tan entretenidos que no vieron como la cazadora se lanzo a por ellos armada con la barra de hierro en sus manos, y los golpeo.

Cuando los vio en el suelo, uno en brazos del otro...

Vampiro malo. Cazadora mala. Enemigos no amantes. Debeis morir..


	3. Chapter 3

_Como me voy de vacas y donde voy no hay wifi ni na si no vas al centro social y no me apetece estar publicando, mientras alguien lee por encima de mi hombro y tengo que explicar para que me dejen tranquila, que no que este vampiro no brilla. Y siendo un fic cortito lo voy a poner_

_Sigue siendo para NeiNei…_

_Espero que te guste._

**Capítulo 3**

Pronto la tranquilidad del puerto se vio interrumpida por la llegada de tres enormes todo terrenos negros, de dos de ellos, los mas grandes se bajaron un grupo de hombres totalmente uniformados de negro y armados para el combate. Del otro mas pequeño un grupo de lo mas dispar, un hombre de color con aspecto de pandillero, un hombre de color verde que parecía totalmente fuera de lugar, una mujer pequeña vestida de médico y dos hombres de aspecto tan serio y frio que podrían congelar un glaciar.

Las luces de los faros iluminaban al grupo dándoles un aspecto fantasmagórico. Uno de los hombres de negro se acerco al hombre mas alto del grupo, cuando le hablo lo hizo como si temiera la respuesta.

Sr. ¿qué es lo quiere que hagamos?-al ver que no le contestaban- Atrapar a la chica y acabar con lo que nos encontremos.

Localícelos.-dijo Ángel- Avise a Gunn, tan solo tienen que localizarlos. No actúen

Pero señor...

Yo soy quien da las ordenes- se giro violentamente.

El jefe del comando se giro dispuesto a cumplir las ordenes de Ángel, pero esto lo llamo como si en el ultimo momento se le hubiera ocurrido una última orden.

Comandante. Si cuando localize a la cazadora perturbada se encuentra con ella un vampiro vestido de cuero

¿lo elimino?

No tan solo neutralícelo, y evite por todos los medios que cualquier cazadora lo vea, sobretodo la lider. Y excepto la muerte puede utilizar cualquier medio a su alcanze para detenerlo.

Pero Ángel...

No podemos consentir que cualquier cazadora vea o sepa algo de Spike, Fred

Pero Spike no es malo Ángel. –dijo Fred- Tan solo le gusta incordiarte

Tratar de conseguir a Buffy no es incordiarme

¿Buffy? ¿Todo esto es por Buffy? ¿Y Cordy.?

Cordy. no esta, no estara más. Y Spike no es bueno para Buffy. No es bueno para nadie.

Ángel, ¿estas haciendo esto por celos?

No tengo tiempo para esto Fred. He de encontrar a esa cazadora loca antes de que haga algo peor que asustar a la gente.

Fred observo como Ángel caminaba hacia el monton de grandes contenedores, desvio la vista hacia el resto y vio que Wesley y Gunn parecían no haberse dado cuenta de su pequeña discusión, el único que permanecia allí era Lorne que mirándola mientras se encogia de hombros se acerco a ella.

No te preocupes caramelito. El vampiro sexy se las apañara muy bien solito. ¿Sabes me encantaria que esos tres me cantaran?. Por cierto, Esa Buffy debe de ser un mujeron para traer de cabeza a esos dos. ¿no crees?

No la conozco.-sonrio Fred- Si Ángel se sale con la suya no creo que la conozcamos Lorne.

Si nuestro grandullon es muy cabezón.

Mientras los dos se alejaban hacia donde el resto del grupo se había marchado, por la mente de Fred no paraba de circular la idea que los celos de Ángel eran absurdos, había dejado a Buffy y rara vez la había oido nombrarla, cuando volvio de Pylea le comunicaron su muerte y pareció que se le hundiera el mundo, cuando tres meses después alguien le llamo y le dijo que había vuelto, su alegria no tuvo limites pero a ella le pareció que sus ojos no brillaban como cuando miraba a Cordy. con un amor sin limites.

No entendia entonces el empeño en separar a la cazadora y al vampiro, ella sabia bien lo que Spike sentia por Buffy, habían hablado durante horas cuando ella intentaba hacerlo corpóreo, se le había rebelado un hombre con una sensibilidad increíble, que la imagen que le mostraba a los demas era una coraza. Cuando hablaba de Buffy sus ojos se iluminaban de tal manera que a Fred le parecía que si apagara las luces podían iluminar el cuarto.

Solo ella sabia lo que a Spike le había costado el no coger ese avion hacia Roma y renunciar a Buffy, el renunciar a saber si lo que le había dicho antes de morir era cierto. Había intentado en varias ocasiones convencerlo de que al menos la llamara, pero el se había negado, incluso un par de veces ella misma había estado a punto de hacerlo, pero al final se dijo que tarde o temprano Spike no podría aguantar y le diria a Buffy que había vuelto.

No entendia por que Ángel no queria que se reunieran. No pensaba traicionar ni a uno ni a otro. No iba a ayudar a reunir a Buffy y a Spike pero tampoco iba a evitarlo.

Andrew se despertó, llevándose la mano a la cabeza, apoyándose en la pared se levanto, dio vueltas sobre si mismo, viendo que lo único que había en la habitación eran muebles de oficina desvencijados o pasados de moda, lo que le llevo a entender que lo habían encerrado en una especie de sotano. Se llevo las manos a los bolsillos para comprobar que le habían quitado el móvil.

Bien, Ángel no sé que pretendes. Pareces empeñado en hacerlo todo solo y también empeñado en que Buffy no sepa nada de Spike. Si piensas que me has dejado incomunicado-se decía así mismo para calmar el miedo que le daba estar ahí encerrado- No sabes con quien estas tratando. No sabes con quien te la juegas.

Andrew se acerco a uno de los sillones que parecía más estable y se sentó en él, se recostó en el respaldo y cruzándose de piernas, cerro los ojos y se concentro. Ángel se iba a llevar una enorme y no muy agradable sorpresa.

Buffy se despertó lentamente no pensaba que jamás la cabeza le hubiera podido doler tanto, intento acostumbrar sus ojos en la oscuridad del lugar donde se encontraba, intento captar cualquier sonido que le indicara donde estaba, pero no oía ni veía nada, cerro los ojos intentando concentrarse, intentando que la cabeza dejara de darles vueltas.

"¡Spike! ¿Dónde estaba?. Oh Dios esperaba que esa cazadora no le hubiera hecho nada. Si no mas le valía ser una autentica cazadora por que iba a acabar con ella"- un olor metálico le llego, lo había olido demasiado tiempo tanto propio como ajeno para no saber que se trataba de sangre. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda- ¿Spike? ¿Estas ahí? Por favor contesta,.- un poco mas fuerte- ¡Spike!.

El miedo comenzó a atenazar a Buffy que intento levantarse, se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban atadas a su espalda y que alguien la había atado con unas cadenas a un sillón, por mas que forcejeo no pudo soltarse, las cadenas se le clavaban en la carne, se mordió los labios para no gemir de dolor, debía soltarse y buscar a Spike y salir de ahí. Estaba intentando soltarse sin hacer demasiado ruido ni lesionarse demasiado, cuando un gemido dolorido llego a hasta ella, dejo de moverse y solo el miedo permaneció.

¡Spike!-sin preocuparse si podían oírla o no- ¡Spike! ¡Joder haz el favor de contestar! ¡ Por favor!.

Luv...-con voz apenas audible.

Sí estoy aquí- reprimiendo un gemido y evitando las lagrimas no era momento de ser una chica asustada era el momento de ser la cazadora- ¿Estas bien?...¡¿Spike?!.

No lo se...

Eso asusto aun a Buffy la voz de Spike sonaba lejana, muy lejana como si decir cada palabra le costara un esfuerzo sobre humano. De nuevo Buffy intento soltarse, pero de repente el parpadeo de la luz comenzó y Buffy tuvo que cerrar los ojos para que el resplandor no le hiciera daño, lentamente los abrió acostumbrando sus ojos a la nueva situación. Cuando los hubo abierto estos solo buscaron una única cosa...cuando el objeto de sus desvelos apareció antes sus ojos, los cerro pensando que era una pesadilla.

Spike estaba atado a una barra de hierro con gruesas cadenas por el cuerpo, su cara estaba llena de golpes y su ropa rota por varios sitios por donde se veían enormes heridas, por una de su costado, Buffy podría jurar que había visto el hueso.

- Spike, Spike...contestame por favor. Saldremos de aquí. Te lo juro. Voy a sacarte de aquí-forcejando con las cadenas- ¡Joder! Háblame-la mente le decía que Spike no podía morir, por esas heridas, pero su corazón le decía que corriera, que Spike estaba herido- Vamos maldito vampiro oxigenado...¡Háblame joder!.

Algo se interpuso en el campo de visión de Buffy, haciendo que instintivamente se echara para atrás, la imagen de Danna era aún más dantesca que la primera vez que la había visto, a la sangre seca de su cara se añadía que sus manos estaban llenas de sangre fresca...sangre de Spike.

¿Qué demonios le has hecho?-casi le escupió Buffy.

Cazadora mala-le dijo Danna pasando un cuchillo por la mejilla de Buffy- divertido. Muy divertido.

Por favor, suéltame, escúchame – al ver que Danna en cuchillas caminaba hacia Spike blandiendo ese enorme cuchillo como de carnicero- Danna por favor no le hagas nada-casi llorando- Suéltame, puedo ayudarte...¡No! Viendo que volvía cortar a Spike en él estomago, este casi sin sentido tan solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro- Spike...-sollozando.

No duele...no duele nada-le digo Danna girándose mientras le dejaba ver que en la pierna de Spike había clavadas varias jeringas que ella no había visto antes- Vampiro malo, asesino...nos mato...me hizo daño.

¡No! Jamás Spike nunca te hizo daño...¡Nunca!-Buffy suspiro de alivio al ver que Danna volvía a girarse hacia ella- Escucha

Eso estaba mal. Es un vampiro-señalando con el cuchillo a Spike- Soy una cazadora-señalándose así misma- Lo que hicimos esta mal. Mi deber es matarlos, no hacer eso. Merezco morir- le acerco el cuchillo al cuello.

No, escucha. No estaba mal.

¡Si!. Me mato, era lo único que tenia mi madre y él me mato. Decepcione a mi madre. Por ser mujer. –Buffy no sabia de lo que le hablaba- Dejo a mi niño sin madre, mi pobre niño creció sin mi amor- Buffy la miraba extrañada- Mi Robin...

Robin esta bien. Es feliz. –pareció que había captado su atención- Esta con una cazadora. Ahora somos muchas esta bien. Escúchame Danna, esta en tu naturaleza matar a los vampiros como esta en la de los vampiros matar a humanos.

¡No! Sufrir va a sufrir. Y tu con él.

¡No!- Buffy sintió que había vuelto a perder la atención, vio con horror como Danna presionaba el cuchillo contra los antebrazos de Spike - ¡Déjale!.

Buffy se removía con furia intentando soltarse de las malditas cadenas, cada vez se le clavaban mas en la carne, pero apenas podía percibir el dolor, viendo como ya Danna le había cortado un brazo a Spike y canturreando le vendaba el muñón.

Ya no podrá acariciarte...ni matar.

Por favor...estate quieta

Pero Danna parecía no escuchar a Buffy y procedió a cortar el otro brazo a Spike, con un grito de rabia, Buffy consiguió por fin librase de las cadenas y con los restos de ellas en las manos separo a Danna de Spike, el cuchillo voló lejos de la cazadora.

Estate quieta, no quiero matarte pero lo hare si tengo que hacerlo.

Por un vampiro...-escupió con rabia

Por un hombre...por mi amor.

Entonces moriréis juntos

Píllame si puedes.

Comenzó entonces un intercambio de golpes, Danna estaba en plena facultades las cuales parecían multiplicadas por el efecto de las drogas tomadas durante años, en un momento que Buffy se giro para comprobar el estado de Spike recibió un golpe que la tiro al suelo, Danna se acerco a ella y la cogió en vilo, en otras circunstancias Buffy podía haberse librado fácilmente pero las heridas y que probablemente a ella también le habría inyectado algo la hacía débil, la lanzo contra unas cajas haciendo que perdiera un momento el sentido.

Cuando Buffy logro salir de debajo de las cajas comprobó que Danna había llevado a cabo su macabro plan, le había cortado los dos brazos a Spike, con grito que parecía el de un animal herido se lanzo contra ella, pero tuvo que parar en seco por que de repente en la mano de Danna apareció una estaca que coloco sobre el corazón de Spike.

Bonito polvo ¿eh?

Por favor ...

Pero de repente Danna soltó la estaca y se doblo con otro absceso de dolor se llevo las manos a la cabeza, imágenes de los dos seres que tenia enfrente llenaban su mente, besándose, abrazándose, protegiéndose el uno al otro, luchando espalda con espalda, llorando por el otro. Se miro la mano la había visto arder al contacto con la del vampiro. Se giro hacia Buffy.

Amor...

Sí, sí amor. Me ama. Lo amo.

En ese momento Danna callo al suelo, a Buffy solo le dio tiempo de poder proteger el cuerpo de Spike con el suyo propio cuando vio entrar a un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro.

Cazadora interceptada. Líder en buen estado...si herido. Cambio y cierro.

Dos enormes ambulancias les esperaban a la salida, en cuanto las camillas aparecieron Fred se lanzo a la de Spike comprobando su estado, iba a girarse a ordenarle a uno de los soldados que buscara los brazos de Spike, cuando una imagen sobrecogedora llego a su retina, una mujer pequeña y rubia se acercaba portando entre sus brazos los ensangrentados de Spike.

¿Eres el médico? Son sus brazos, que cuando despierte los tenga en perfecto estado-al ver como la miraba- Por favor.

Tranquila. Spike es muy importante para mí- al ver que la chica la miro asustada- Tranquila Buffy, solo soy su amiga.

Buffy iba a hablar cuando se dio cuenta que Ángel estaba discutiendo con Andrew sobre Danna, quitándose el abrigo de Spike que todavía llevaba puesto, lo cubrió con él y lo beso en la frente.

Te veré luego

¿Cómo demonios has llegado aquí?

Te olvidas que tenemos en nuestras filas a una bruja muy poderosa-tocándose la cabeza- Telepatía. Ahora déjame que me lleve a Danna.

Es peligrosa. No

No dejare que una de mis chicas este en poder de Wolfram & Hart, Ángel.

¡Buffy!-girándose hacia ella- Es peligrosa.

Yo me la llevo

No te pongas chula, estáis tu que estas herida y ese chico.

¿Estas seguro?.

Por detrás de Andrew una docena de jóvenes hicieron su aparición y se cogieron la camilla de Danna y se la llevaron.

Yo cuido de los míos-dijo Buffy- Rhonna coged a Spike.

No-dijo Ángel impidiendo que Buffy avanzara- No te llevaras a uno de los míos

Spike no es de los tuyos. Déjame pasar. No quiero hacerte daño.

No te lo hagas tu-haciendo un gesto con la mano, los comandos apuntaron con sus rifles de asalto a las cazadoras- Tu te llevas a tu cazadora. Yo a uno de los míos. Spike es mi familia.

No lo haces por eso.

Cada cosa en su lugar-dijo Ángel volviéndose- Vuelve a Roma.

Esto no acabara así, Ángel.

Lo sé.


	4. Chapter 4

_Y aquí esta el final, otra historia mas que a las spuffys nos hubiera encantado que sucediera, pero no se sabe si Whedon o quien no lo quiso_

_Todo lo referente al Buffyverso pertenece a Whedon, esta historia a mi cabecita y mis musas._

**Capítulo 4**

Buffy miraba como Ángel se metia en el todoterreno y se marchaba tras la ambulancia que se llevaba a Spike lejos de ella. Si no hubiera sido por que arriesgaba la vida de el resto de cazadoras y de Andrew, se hubiera llevado a Spike o hubiera acabado muerta. No podia creer por que Ángel se comportaba así, sabía que no soportaba a Spike, eran completamente opuestos. Sin embargo Ángel sabía lo que ella sentía por Spike o al menos se lo imaginaba.

Pero si Ángel se pensaba que todo había quedado ahí estaba muy equivocado, durante seis meses sus noches solo habian estado pobladas de dos cosas, pesadillas basadas en la muerte de Spike, y sueños...sueños maravillosos en que volvía y nada los separaba.

Un toque en su hombro la hizo salir de su ensoñación para darse cuenta, de que los hombres poco a poco se habían ido replegando ya se marchaban.

Buffy, ¿qué vamos hacer?-pregunto Andrew.

Volvamos a la base.

Pero...

Hay que hacer algo con Danna-se giro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- No pasa nada Andrew, no voy a dejar esto así. Ángel no sabe a quien se esta enfrentando.

Con paso lento, Buffy acompaño a Andrew hacía uno de los vehículos que los esperaban y se marcho.

La normal tranquilidad de la noche del puerto volvió a restablecerse y con la desaparición de los vehículos, la oscuridad volvió a llenar el enorme laberinto que formaban los cientos de contenedores que llenaban el puerto.

Fred no comprendia por que Buffy no iba con ellos en la ambulancia, a pesar de que Spike habia salido de su cautiverio sin sentido, tan solo murmuraba su nombre entre sueños, lo habia sedado para evitar que volviera a despertarse como hacia unos minutos y volviera a ver que no tenia brazos.

Cuando había visto como sacaban a Spike se habia temido lo peor, cuando contemplo a Buffy salir del almacen cargada con los brazos de Spike sin que pareciera importarle que iba completamente llena de sangre, comprendió que Ángel estaba equivocado en su resolución de separarlos, supo que la decisión de mantenerse al margen, la decisión de no apoyar a ninguno no podia mantenerla, ya que había visto que Ángel era injusto y se estaba interponiendo en el destino de la gente, haciendo que este marchara de la manera que a él le parecía correcta.

Spike abrio lentamente los ojos, volvio a cerrarlos de golpe, la sentir la luz super brillante. Con los ojos cerrados sintio como la luz se atenuaba, con cuidado abrio los ojos para encontrarse con la dulce y tierna sonrisa de Fred.

¡Hey! Bello durmiente, por fin despiertas-dijo Fred haciendo como que iba a tomarle el pulso, Spike levanto un ceja- uy perdona, supongo que es la costumbre. ¿Cómo te encuentras?.

Bien supongo dado que tengo los brazos pegados al cuerpo-dijo Spike intentando levantarlos- Auuu duele.

Ves, buena señal. No te quedara ni siquiera cicatriz-al ver la cara de asombro de Spike-Magia. Esto es Wolfram & Hart-dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Todo ha ido bien.

Fred, ¿Dónde esta Buffy?.

Fred se quedo mirándolo seria, como le decia que la mujer a la que amaba habia sido amenazada de muerte por su rival, para evitar que se lo llevara.

Fred, por favor...Si la cazadora loca esa la ha matado quiero saberlo. Y quiero hablar con Ángel.-sin levantar la vista de sus manos que reposaban sobre la blanca sabana- La matare.

No, Spike. Buffy no esta muerta-Spike levanto la vista de golpe- Buffy esta...

Fred, por favor puedes dejarnos solos.

Esta conversación es privada asi que largo.

Estas en mi empresa, tienes de nuevos esos brazos-señalandolo con la cabeza- gracias a que yo lo he permitido. Por favor Fred dejanos solos.

Fred salio de la habitación no sabia que se proponia Ángel o que se proponia decirle a Spike, pero no iba alejarse mucho, tenia la sensación que Spike y Ángel juntos con Buffy como tema de conversación era como tener a dos quaterbakcs jugando con una pelota llena de nitroglicerina.

Spike siguió con la vista a Fred, la calidez que tenian sus ojos cuando estaba hablando con ella se convirtió en glacial hielo cuando se clavaron en los negros como el pecado de Ángel.

¿Dónde esta Buffy?¿Por qué no has dejado que Fred me lo diga?

Por que Fred no sabe donde esta.

¿Y tu si?

Supongo que en Roma.

¿En Roma?

Ahora vive allí, o tal vez alla pasado por Londres a dejar en la base del consejo a Danna.

¿Cuándo...

Salió del almacen siguiendo a las camillas que os llevaban a los dos, ordeno a sus cazadoras que se hicieran cargo de Danna, se subio a un helicóptero y se marcho.

¿Cómo que se ha marchado?.

Spike, para Buffy somos su pasado. Un pasado al que no quiere volver.

Pero antes de que nos atacara Danna...-Spike se quedo pensando- Estas mintiendo. No tengo muy claro las cosas, por que la loca de los infiernos esa, me metio drogas a tope, pero recuerdo a Buffy luchando a mi lado, la recuerdo intentando hacer convecer a Danna que nos soltara. ¿Qué le ha pasado?- intentando levantarse de la cama.

No le ha pasado nada-volviendo tumbarlo en la cama- Buffy esta perfectamente, algo magullada pero bien, y en Roma, a salvo.-Ángel suspiro- Spike no se que es lo que querias oir, no digo que no seas importante, supongo eres para ella un gran amigo-Spike volvió a mirarlo- Puede que le alegrara verte, es lógico pensaba que estabas muerto. Pero ya te lo he dicho antes somos pasado para ella. No le importamos. No le importas.

Spike iba a replicar cuando un estruendo hizo que casi saltara de su cama, de repente, los cristales ahumados de la puerta de entrada a su cuarto salieron volando, Ángel apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse para evitar que los cristales lo alcanzaran, cuando ambos levantaron la vista se quedaron petrificados, pasando a través de los restos de los cristales completamente vestida de negro, hizo su entrada..

¡ Buffy!-exclamaron ambos a la vez.

Te dije que la cosa no se iba a quedar así, Ángel.

Yo tambien te lo dije claro. Tu a los tuyos y yo con los mios.

¿De que demonios estais hablando?

No dejaste que me hiciera cargo de Danna.

No voy a dejar que Wolfram & Hart ponga las manos encima de ninguna de mis chicas. Todavía no entiendo el por que estas a cargo de esto, y sabes no me importa mientras no me salpique.

Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?

Creo que ya lo sabes.

No es asunto tuyo. Es mi familia.

Spike no entendia que es lo que estaba pasando, pero su instinto le decia que el mantenerse al margen era lo único que podía hacer.

Tienes toda la razon. Es tu familia. Pero yo salgo ganando. Forma parte de mi. Una vez me preguntaste que es lo que sentia y te dije que lo llevaba en el corazon, te menti- Ángel levanto la vista de golpe- Mi corazon es suyo. Sin él a mi lado es como si tan solo pasara por la vida. Con el si merece la pena vivir. ¿Vas ahora a dejar que me lleve a Spike?-Buffy le sonrio a Spike- Tu eliges por las buenas o por las malas.

No vas a hacerme nada.

No apuestes mucho, por que perderias.

Eres una cabezona, una niña caprichosa, a la que le han quitado un muñeco y quiere recuperarlo a toda costa a pesar de que cuando lo tenga lo dejara abandonado en un rincón de nuevo.

Y tu eres un cobarde. Un cobarde que no se atrevio a vivir la vida y que hiciste de mi una cobarde tambien.

No vas a salir de aquí con el.

¿Estas seguro?

Un movimiento a la espalda de Buffy hizo que ambos vampiros miraran más alla de la cazadora, varias cazadoras armadas se apreciaban en los laboratorios, Ángel intento agarrar a Buffy, pero se quedo parado a medio camino cuando se encontro con que Buffy le estaba apuntando con una ballesta, que habia sacado de no sabia donde.

No me gustaria tener que hacerlo, así que estate quieto Ángel.

No podras hacerlo, jamas. Me amas.

Eres un iluso-riendose- ¿Crees que no lo haria?. Ángel te mate para salvar el mundo y te amaba. Acaso crees que ahora que no siento nada por ti no lo haria para salvar al hombre que si amo.

No podrás salir de aquí.

Ahora soy yo la que tiene el poder. Ahora no tienes a una pandilla de Rambos apuntando con fusiles de asalto a la cabeza de mis cazadoras para evitar que me lleve a Spike.

¡Maldito hijo de puta!.- dijo Spike intentando levantarse, pero cayo- ¡Me has mentido!

Buffy acudio al instante al lado de Spike, lo que aprovecho Ángel para echarse contra Buffy pero un golpe en su hombro hizo que cayera al suelo. Levanto la mano con la cual se había tocado el hombro donde habia recibido el golpe, Ángel se miro la mano ensangrentada y después miro a Buffy, de su hombro sobresalia una estaca.

¡Le has disparado!.

Le he dicho que no se acercara- acariciándole la cara- ¿Puedes moverte?.

Me encantaria, luv. Pero no creo que pueda.

No importa.-de repente un grupo de cazadoras entro en la sala con una camilla pequeña, coloco a Spike en ella y se dispuso a salir con él- Adios Ángel.

Ángel estaba apoyado en la pared, y con dificultad se levanto sangrando profusamente por el hombro.

No te va ser tan fácil salir de Wolfram & Hart.

No estes tan seguro.

Con dificultad Ángel siguió a Buffy y con horror comprobo que Faith tambien estaba en el grupo de rescate y que tenía a Fred cogida de los brazos y con un puñal le apuntaba a la garganta.

Tengo un seguro.

Ángel vio como el grupo de cazadoras entraba en el ascensor, la ultima en entrar fue Faith, y de repente una sensación extraña le invadio al mirar a los ojos de Fred.

El asombro de Spike no tuvo limites cuando vio como Faith quitaba el cuchillo de la garganta de Faith y esta se giraba emocionada.

Oh Dios eso ha sido bestial-de repente la preocupación le lleno el rostro- ¿Ángel estara bien no?

Tranquila se pondra bien.

Un suspiro salio de Fred, Spike miraba divertido como la científica botaba de pura emoción, Buffy miraba al frente y parecia una estatua de mármol, pero con la mano como si pareciera no darse cuenta le acariciaba la mano.

Lo estoy notando, pet.

Buffy se giro para contestarle, pero de repente el pitido del ascensor hizo que se pusiera en guardia.

Faith volvio a poner en posición y Fred volvio a parecer una pobre rehen.

Cuando salieron del ascensor, les soprendio que no hubiera nadie esperándolos.

Todos salieron del ascensor quedándose tan solo Fred dentro del ascenso.

Gracias- dijo Buffy.

No hay de que. No queria ponerme de parte de ninguno de los dos. Adoro a Ángel y Spike es ...es super especial para mi. Pero se ver las cosas claras y que Ángel evitara que estuvieseis juntos, tratando de que no te acercaras a Spike no estuvo bien. Tan solo pongo las cosas en su lugar.

¡Hey!- la llamo Spike- Te tenias muy callado que eras una gran actriz.

Solo he hecho lo justo, ahora todo esta donde tiene que estar. Teneis que marcharos.

Buffy asintió y ayudando a Spike a subirse a una furgoneta se marcho. Fred sonrio mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban tras ella.

El camino hacia su destino lo hicieron en silencio, uno al lado del otro, enfrente de ellos Faith les sonreia mientras hablaba por el móvil. Buffy habia apoyado una de las manos de Spike en su regazo, y la acariciaba con un gesto distraido. Spike la miraba sonriendo, sin entender todavía lo que habia pasado, tan solo deseando que no fuera producto de las drogas.

Después de unos minutos, llegaron al aeropuerto y se introdujeron en un avion privado.

Ya habian despejado cuando Buffy entro en la sala donde habia montado una especie habitación para Spike.

Hola. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Mejor. – Spike le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a el- Buffy...

No-dijo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios- Todo a quedado ahí abajo. No quiero que me digas las razones de por que no me dijiste que habias vuelto. Seguramente te parecerían muy validas entonces y ahora te importan un mierda. Y sinceramente a mi tambien por que ahora estas aquí conmigo y luchare contra quien sea por que continue así.

¿Contra quien sea?-dijo Spike

Buffy se acomodo mas entre los brazos de Spike , teniendo cuidado de no dañar sus maltechos brazos.

Te aseguro que después de los seis meses que les echo pasar hasta Xander se alegrara de verte.

¿Es de verdad lo que le dijiste a Ángel o era solo para librarte de él?.

Uffff-dijo Buffy levantándose para mirarlo- Le he dicho muchas cosas esta noche.

Sabes a lo que me refiero.

A ver dejame que piense- poniendose de rodillas en la camilla, pero a horcajadas sobre el-Que formas parte de mí- dándole un beso en la frente- Que mi corazon es tuyo-dandole otro beso en la punta la nariz- Que solo estando contigo merece la pena vivir-dandole un beso en la mejilla y esquivando a Spike que queria darselo en los labios- Si es verdad.

Luv...

Te Amo, William el sangriento. Te amo Spike. Y lo hare siempre.

Spike la miraba como hipnotizado antes de que Buffy asaltara con duda sus labios, duda que tan solo duro un segundo, cuando los labios de Buffy rozaron los de Spike, estos lo reclamaron, con hambrienta pasión.

Cuando se separaron Spike le metio un mechón de pelo detrás de una oreja y le dijo.

Yo tambien te amo luv.

Buffy se tumbo a su lado abrazandolo y suspirando le dijo.

¡Dios! como he echado de menos oirte decir eso-besandole la mano que Spike habia enlazado con la suya- Pero en toda la eternidad me cansare de oirlo...ni decírtelo. Mi alma y mi corazon son tuyos, TE amo Spike.

Spike cerro los ojos y abrazo mas fuerte a Buffy sintiendo que todo por fin estaba en su lugar y que al final de todo los heroes tambien tienen su final feliz.


End file.
